Dwelling On A Odd Encounter- Part 1
by fanfaction
Summary: A requester fanfic by 'Mystery Fan' (the enitial shock of the fact that apparently i have a fan aside sorry this took a while) a story of how, while relaxing after work, China encounters a slightly odd European girl he has only ever seen in world meetings.


Author's Note

This was requested in a review of 'A Change Of Pace' by 'Mystery Fan'  
I've never really pictured these two people together before but obviously someone else has and I'm happy to oblige, please give me some constructive criticism because I'd like to make this better.

(Self-promotion time) Also after this, please go check out 'A Change Of Pace' my Switzerland X Liechtenstein fanfic, requested by Tortugas-and-Lovi.

_And On With The Story_

It'd been a long, long day for the superpower, he was sitting on a park bench, watching the sun go down, he'd finished off most of his work and was taking a breather before heading home.

He wanted to ask Japan about setting up a meeting with Germany for him, on the exportation of cars, still work was far from his mind at that point, he just wanted to rest before going back to his chaotic home.

Suddenly China caught site of a slightly familiar European country going past him.  
This country then stopped and turned to him, a large smile on their face.

'I know her, her name is… Belgium I think'

"Oh China, hi" Belgium said smiling walking towards him.  
"Oh… hi Belgium" he said weakly.

He'd never spoken to the girl in his life, so he didn't know what to expect, he just hoped she wasn't like America.

"How are you, you look tired" she remarked.  
"I'm just a little tired and-"  
"Well you should get some sleep, I'm feeling good though," she said smiling.

He sighed a little, noting that she'd interrupted him and he was going to ask her how she was anyway, but it still annoyed him.

"Hey China, can I ask something"  
"If you want" he said looking away from her.  
"Are you a girl?"

He cringed a little and sighed, "No" he said annoyed.  
"Oh… I thought you were a girl," she said cheerfully ignoring him as he suppressed the sudden impulse force feed her some bad sushi.

But he simply let out an annoyed sigh, "Well I'm not a-"  
"Are you sure?" she interrupted with a look of general confusion her face.  
Though he tried to let it pass with a weary smile, though his lips quivered a little as her tried being polite.

"Yes I'm sure"  
"But your hairs long and your voice is soft and your face is pretty" she said smiling.

He entertained the thought that at least some other people would be flattered by that last comment so he said, "Thank you" though it was a weak wiled 'thank you'

"Now I get a good look at you, your eyes are pretty too" she said, her face right in front of his, intently looking into his eyes.

He'd gone a little red and said out of embarrassment, "Why are you acting so weird?"  
Then she came back away from him and stood with her hands on her hips giving a dainty smile.

"No need to be all stiff" she said happily, not noticing he widened his eyes a little and gone redder, "I won't bite"  
He sighed, "I know that" he said a little annoyed, "Its just been a long day"

She then sat down on the chair next to him, gave a sympathetic smile as she asked "Aww, anything I can do to cheer you up?"  
The Chinese man looked at her, not knowing if she was being like this on purpose or if she was generally innocent.  
"Err… no," he said watching his words.

Then she reached out one of her hands and placed it on both of his which were together on the table.  
"Being a super power must be hard and with Russia and America always bothering you, I don't envy you, no offence", she sighed.

Looking down to the ground and sighing again he said, letting her continue to rest her hand on his, "Times are tougher then before, I miss the old days, my family has changed too, Japan feels sorry for the war and all, but he's still distant and speaking of distant, Hong Kong usually keeps to himself, then their North Korea…" he gulped and sighed, "Taiwan and Vietnam are nice but I don't see them much like I used to" a look of sadness washed over him, "Sometimes I feel the only one I can depends on anymore is me… and Panda" he said pulling Panda from the straw backpack beside him and placing the animal on his lap.

Belgium's expression changed drastically from the sympathy to (and I'm sorry this is the only word I can actually think of at this time) moe.  
"Oh my God, he's so cute" she said smiling and bending over a little to get a closer look of the panda.  
"Pet him if you want to" China said smiling softly.  
Belgium continued to smile then bit her lip as she slowly raised a hand to the animal's head, and petted it softly.

"Aww, he's just so cute, I love cats though but pandas are adorable"  
"Ohh, Japan likes cats too, he has a fixation"  
"Maybe I'll give him a visit or something-"  
"I can give you his number" China said calmly smiling again.

She smiled happily and nodded her head, "Thanks Mr China but… can I have your number too?"  
China blushed a little and stuttered slightly, "Err, s-s-sure yeah, y-you can have my number, whatever", he said with a humph.  
"Ah, Mr China, your so cute when your embarrassed" she said smiling.  
"I'm not- shut-…I'm not" he said trying to look away from her.  
"Hey tell you what, if you like, I'll give you a peck on the cheek?"

China looked towards her, "What?"  
"I don't mind, you're cute anyway"  
"No, get over yourself you lecherous girl" he said huffing making her laugh a little.

She got up from her chair to stand in front of him again then bent over towards him so their head level was equal, "I don't offer many people free kisses, you sure you want to pass it up"  
China looked at her with a slight red colouring in his cheeks, "Do what you want, whatever I don't care, if you do I just won't enjoy it"

Belgium smirked triumphantly then kissed the Asian's man's cheek quickly.  
"Was that so horrible?" she said smiling while he folded his arms and huffed again.  
"Maybe it was, it was bland and fast and-" he stared before being cut off when the European girl kissed him on the lips, cupping his face as she did so.

After a few seconds she stopped and came a little away from him though still cupped his now red and burning cheeks.  
"Was that bland and fast?" she asked smirking with a twinkle in her eye.

At a loss for words he simply remained quiet, his eyes wide in surprise.  
She released him completely and started to walk away from him, "I'll see you later China, give me a call sometime"

He stuttered as she left, not knowing what to say, he gritted his teeth then sighed heavily.  
Looking down to his lap he saw a small piece of folded paper, inspecting it further he found what he presumed to be a phone number on it.  
"When did she?" he said out loud, then sighed and got up from his chair.

_A little later on in China's house_

China lay on the bed in his room, dwelling on the events earlier on.  
He held the Panda to his chest and lulled his head back sighing, "Humph, girls are so…" he said, closing his eyes while thoughts of the European beauty flooded his mind, "_Stupid_" he said softly.

He looked once again at the paper in his hand; he'd already memorized the number on it.  
'I shouldn't ring it, not yet… not at all actually, what did she think she was doing, what am I doing… that stupid… little… stupid… now I'm annoyed'

His arm dropped and he looked to the ceiling.  
Then he held the panda in front of him and rolled from side to side with it trying to decide what to do.

Meanwhile, across the room peeping through his door was Hong Kong and Taiwan.  
"What do you think he's doing?" Taiwan asked.  
"Not sure" he answered in monotone.  
"Should we do something"  
"If you want" he said, once again uncompassionate.

She looked down to him and said, "Could you try to care"  
Suddenly they heard "Who's that?" from the bed and looked to see China looked at them.

They both brought their heads from the door and closed it quickly and retreated back to Taiwan's room where they saw Japan, North Korea and Vietnam waiting for them.  
"So what was wrong with him?" Japan asked.  
"Dunno he was cringing and moaning" Taiwan answered.

As North Korea excitedly looked around while sitting on the floor, he arms behind him supporting him, Japan crossed his arms, "This can't be good," he said.

Meanwhile back in China's room, China looked towards the door, knowing his siblings had seen him, but somewhat confident that they had no idea what he was doing or why.

Looking to his clock, the Asian man decides that sleeping is his best option.  
Turning off his light China climbs into his bed, hoping to rest his bones and his mind.

Author's note

I'll add another chapter later, this pair, is basically unheard of right?  
So please forgive me if it's a little slow.  
But yeah I'll add another chapter… later.

Oh and 'Mystery Fan' I recognize that you probably don't have an account or something but please contact me through a review again if you want me to add or include something.


End file.
